The Angry Secret Saturdays Movie
Here's the cast from the Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Angry Birds Movie" Cast *Red - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Young Red - Young Zak (The Secret Saturdays) *Bomb - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Chuck - Buzzy The Crow *Mighty Eagle - Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Aidan McGarw - Lodestar (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Kallan Holley - Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Pipsqueak - Dumbo *Terence - Yogi Bear *Brad Bird - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Poppy - Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim (TV Series)) *Stella - Gwen (Ben 10) *Matilda - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) *Eva - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Earl - Huckleberry Hound *Bubbles - Donald Duck (Disney) *Hal - Chester (Bunnicula) *Hai's Girlfriend - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) *Early Bird - Harvey Beaks *Early's 2nd Brother - Chowder *Mime - Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros) *Ross - Heather (Gadget Boy and Heather/Gadget Boy's Adventures in History) *Cyrus - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Greg - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Tiny - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Betty Bird - Princess Maire (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Olive - Cornfed (Duckman) *Billy the Sign - Sir Loungelot (Blazing Dragons) *Monty the Bird - Rover Dangerfield *Maya the Bird - Power Pooch (The Wacky World of Tex Avery) *Johnny the Bird - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Clayton the Waiter Bird - Junior (Storks; 2016) *Matilda's Boyfriend - Rolly (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) *Willow - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Day Care Teacher Bird - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Edward - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Judge Peckinpah - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Photog - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mini Leonard - Hokey Wolf *Shirley - Shreeky (The Care Bears Family) *Plane - Darkwing Duck *Slingshot - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Castle - Baby Huey *Dan the Saxophone Bird - Screwy Squirrel *Yoga Instructor - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Hug Trader - Pig (Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket) *TV - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *Timothy - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Red's Girlfriend - Emerald (Mysticons) *Sophie Bird - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Monty Pig - Rika (Digimon Tamers) *Chief Pig - Owen (Total Drama) *Forman Pig - Rip (The Ripping Friends) *The Blues - Horton the Elephant (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss), Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) and Eek! the Cat *Dylan Hatchling - Alex (Mummy Nanny) *Samantha Hatchling - Samantha Elsewhere (Mummy Nanny) *Rodney Pig - Trent (Total Drama) *Hamilton Pig - Max (Total Drama) *Hatchling Singers - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Kevin - Winnie the Pooh *Petunia - Peppa Pig *New Plane - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *King Mudbeard - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Lenoard - Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) *Lenoard's Friends - Evil Twist, Evil Ian Kelley, Evil Surly and,Evil Lincoln Loud Evil Inspector Gadget and,Evil Gadget Boy, Evil Bunnicula *Huge Castle - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Red's Guards - Cheerleaders (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) *Ice Bird - Evan Daniels (X-Men Evolution) *Billy - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Red's Treehouse - Bolt *Snake Girl - Beverly (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Doll #1 - Michelle (PINY Institute of New York) *Doll #2 - Dory (PINY Institute of New York) *Doll #3 - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) *Doll #4 - Jullia (PINY Institute of New York) *Mighty Eagle Head - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *The Cow Ride - M.O.D.O.K. (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Red's Parents - Leni Loud, Ollie and Billy the Martian (The Loud House, The Ollie and Moon Show and Martin Mystery) *Record - G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Leonard's Boat - Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Chuck's Parents - Sean, Luan Loud and Jet (Ready Jet Go and The Loud House) *Tower - Magneto (X-Men Evolution) *Mighty Dragon - Power Basketball (Bubble Gang) *Telebird - Catboy (PJ Masks) Scenes *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 1 - Zak Saturday's Escape/Opening Credits *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 2 - Zak Saturday Joins Diana Lombard *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 3 - Zak Saturday vs. Sir Loungelot *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 4 - Captain America's Said Invasion *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 5 - Zak Saturday meets Gwen *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 6 - Meets Humungousaur *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 7 - Zak Saturday's Lost Instead *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 8 - Diana Lombard's Frendship *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 9 - Zak Saturday vs. Rancid Rabbit *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 10 - Diana Lombard vs. Emerald *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 11 - Humungousaur's Atomic Explosion *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 12 - Meet Wacky Weasel *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 13 - Zak Saturday Beats Up Owen *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 14 - Diana Lombard Kicks Gwen *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 15 - Buzzy's Idea *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 16 - Zak Saturday Steals Wacky Weasel *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 17 - Zak Saturday's Launcher *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 18 - Zak Saturday beats up Chuck McFarlane *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 19 - Peppa Pig's Song with Visitors *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 20 - Zak Saturday's Death/Finale Battle *The Angry Secret Satudays Movie - Part 21 - End Credits Movie used *The Angry Birds Movie Clip used *The Secret Saturdays *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Buzzy the Crow Shorts *Ben 10 Alien Force *Dumbo *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Home on the Range *Earthworm Jim *Ben 10 *Martin Mystery *Oliver and Company *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Donald Duck Shorts *Bunnicula *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Harvey Beaks *Chowder *The Three Caballeros *Gadget Boy and Heather *Gadget Boy's Adventures in History *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man *Blazing Dragons *Rover Dangerfield *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *The Rescuers Down Under *Storks *CatDog *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Camp Lazlo *Garfield and Friends *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Hokey Wolf *The Care Bears Family *Darkwing Duck *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Baby Huey Shorts *The Baby Huey Show *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *The Bagle and Becky Show *Chuck's Choice *Mysticons *Digimon Tamers *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *The Ripping Friends *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *DuckTales *Eek! the Cat *Mummy Nanny *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Peppa Pig *Bonkers *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Being Ian *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature *The Loud House *Inspector Gadget *The Aristocats *X-Men Evolution *The Backyardians *Bolt *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *PINY Institute of New York *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Ollie and Moon Show *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Ready Jet Go *Bubble Gang *PJ Masks Gallery Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Red Young_Zak.jpg|Young Zak as Young Red Captain america aemh.png|Captain America as Bomb Buzzy the Crow.jpg|Buzzy the Crow as Chuck Humungousaur_uaf_render.png|Humungousaur as Mighty Eagle Lodestar.png|Lodestar as Aidan McGarw Spidermonkey_official_artwork_af.png|Spidermonkey as Kallan Holley dumbo_cute2.gif|Dumbo as Pipsqueak Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear as Terence Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Brad Bird Peter-puppy.jpg|Peter Puppy as Poppy Gwen-_Ben_10_Extranet.jpg|Gwen as Stella Diana.jpg|Diana Lombard as Matilda Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Eva Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Earl Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck as Bubbles Chester.png|Chester as Hal Cadpig 4th wall break.jpg|Cadpig as Hal's Girlfriend Chowder.png|Chowder as Early Bird Harvey Beaks.jpg|Harvey Beaks as Early Bird 2nd Brother House of mouse aracuan bird.png|Aracuan Bird as Mine Agent-heather-gadget-boy-and-heather-49.3.jpg|Heather as Ross Cindy bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Cyrus Rabbit.jpeg|Rabbit as Greg Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-45.jpg|Piglet as Tiny Princess Marie2.jpg|Princess Marie as Betty Bird Cornfed-pig-duckman-11.2.jpg|Cornfed as Olive Loungelot.jpg|Sir Loungelot as Billy the Sign Rover Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangerfield as Monty the Bird Powerpooch.png|Power Pooch as Maya the Bird Cody (1).png|Cody as Johnny the Bird Junior_storks.png|Junior as Clayton the Waiter Bird Rolly_TBDDRDL.jpg|Rolly as Matilda's Boyfriend Rancid_Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Willow Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg|Sasha as Day Care Teacher Bird Raj.jpg|Raj as Edward Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Judge Peckinpah Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Photog Hokey Wolf.jpg|Hokey Wolf as Mini Leonard Shreeky_mirror.jpg|Shreeky as Shirley Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Plane Radio.jpg|Radio as Slingshot 2540125-8638624121-babyh.jpg|Baby Huey as Castle Screwy-Squirrel.JPG|Screwy Squirrel as Dan the Saxophone Bird DaffyHoldSign.jpg|Daffy Duck as Yoga Instructor PIG-GOAT-BANANA-CRICKET-PIG-character-thumbnail-550X510.png|Pig as Hug Trader Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagle as TV Chuck (1).png|Chuck McFarlane as Timothy Emerald.png|Emerald as Red's Girlfriend David.jpg|David as Sophie Bird Rika1.jpg|Rika as Monty Pig Owen.png|Owen as Chief Pig Rip (The Ripping Friends).jpg|Rip as Forman Pig Horton_the_Elephant.jpg|Horton the Elephant Tumblr_n7pljfTg251r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Scrooge McDuck Eek!_The_Cat.jpg|and Eek! the Cat as The Blues alex_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842vu5.jpg|Alex as Dylan Hatchling samantha_elsewhere_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d87x9px.jpg|Samantha Elsewhere as Samantha Hatchling WarnerSibs 277.jpg|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Hatchling Singers Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Kevin Peppa Pig.png|Peppa Pig as Petunia Oliver.jpg|Oliver as New Plane Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as King Mudbeard Wackyweasel.jpg|Wacky Weasel as Lenoard Twist.png|Evil Twist, Ian-kelley-being-ian-92.5.jpg|Evil Ian Kelly, Inspector Gadget.jpg|Evil Insepctor Gadget, Gadget-boy-gadget-boy-and-heather-14.8.jpg|Evil Gadget Boy, Bunnicula.png|and Evil Bunnicula as Leonard's Friends Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Huge Castle Cheerleaders_FBBOS.png|Cheerleaders as Red's Guards Evan-Daniels.jpg|Evan Daniels as Ice Bird Austin-racearoundtheworld-1.png|Austin as Billy Bolt-bolt-1.69 thumb.jpg|Bolt as Red's Treehouse Beverly.jpg|Beverly as Snake Girl Michelle Render.png|Michelle as Doll #1 Dory_Render.png|Dory as Doll #2 Rita_Render.png|Rita as Doll #3 Julia_Render.png|Jullia as #4 Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Mighty Eagle Head MODOK_SHSS.jpg|M.O.D.O.K. as The Cow Ride Leni Loud.PNG|Leni Loud Ollie_CharaAnim.png|Ollie Billy.png|and Billy the Martain as Red's Parents Kuu_Kuu_Harajuku_G_Gwen_Stefani_Promo_Art_2.jpg|G as Record blaze_01HR.jpg|Blaze as Leonard's Boat Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Angry Birds Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Sony Pictures Animation and AnimalLogic Spoofs Category:Universal Pictures Category:Crest Animation Studios Category:Universal Animation Studios